chronicles_of_euleafandomcom-20200214-history
Elidia
Description Elidia is a human nation that shines as Odianica's virtue as it is known as the Kingdom of Liberty. Elidia is famous for it's fairness and sense of justice. The people of Elidia are driven by their common cause to disseminate benevolence and order for the betterment of all beings throughout Odianica. They view malice and selfishness as a disease which should be expunged from the psyche of humankind. Those who come to Elidia and choose to settle within its borders are expected to share the ideals and virtues of its citizenry. The churches of Orobus and Redina are the most dominant here as shining examples on how the citizens should act. Humanoid races from all over the world come to Elidia for freedom and to live a life of equality. Everyone (except the vermin race of Skavian) is welcome to come and build a life is welcoming lands of Elidia. However, the skavians in the sewers are not treated as badly here. Some people will leave crates of bread and cheese by the sewer holes, as gifts for the skavians. Geography Elidia shares a similar ecology to Tavalone, and Aswain. Vast plains spread out with thick forests. However what makes Elidia the muse for many painters are the mountains that gleam in the daylight and the moonlight. Elidia's mountains are rich with precious metals and are magical sites for mages of all class. In addition, Elidia is the only nation where the pegasi live. Because of this, Elidia takes great pride in their Pegasus Knights. History Elidia dates back to the time of Artorius Mordred and his conquest of Odianica. It was the region of Elidia that was Mordred's homeland and where his campaign started. As such, he build his capital city, Artoianople in Elidia. After his banishment into Hell and the conclusion of the Twilight Wars, the Elidians destroyed the city of Artorianople and with the help of the Skavians like the other human capitals of Odianica, built a new capital city, Arcealus. After experiencing the tyranny of Modred first hand, the new Elidian king promised that he and his predecessors would be merciful, treat people of all races with equality and above all, be a symbol of justice in hopes that all the human nations follow. However, Elidia is often not taken seriously due to their optimistic ideals. More respect was lost from Elidia when they called back their settlers from Aiwrin when conflict with the natives started. Elidia is one of the weaker nations militarily and does not have much influence since they did not take part in colonialism To this day, Elidia has been accused of kidnapping the youngest daughter of the Driamossan royal family, Princess Kaliyah Vealron and war has been declared between Elidia and Driamos for it. Arcealus Arcealus is the capital of Elidia and known as the "City of Freedom." The city is architecture consists of white houses that houses the citizens, and in the center of the city, rests the castle, home to the Elidian Royal family. Next to the castle, a large church dedicated to Orobus and Redina with the other fourteen other churches surrounding it. In Arcealus, non human races have built many comfortable lives about themselves. In fact, Arcealus is one of the few cities in which a non human can live the life of a middle-class man. In addition, peasants are treated better due to the good nature of the monarchy. Queen Diandra Avington Queen Diandra Avington is the sole ruler and queen of Eldia. Her parents, the previous monarchs mysteriously died when she was young and when Cecelia was a young girl. However, Diandra is not the mother of Vaughn and Cecelia, she is their older sister. Because she was the oldest, and because Vaughn was too rash, she became the queen of Elidia. Diandra is known for her compassion and sympathy towards all citizens. Much like the philosophy of Elida, Diandra wants to aid in the other nations and guide them down a path of acceptance to which all of the monarchs laugh at. Currently she is twenty seven. Her house sigil is the Pegasus. Prince Vaughn Avington Vaughn is the only true prince of Elidia and the younger brother of Diandra. He is twenty four and the leader of Elidia's armies. Diandra did not want to have control of the army because it depressed her so she gave all military power to Vaughn who was more suited to lead the armies rather than her. Prince Vaughn is known for being daring, charismatic and above all, rash. He likes to go on international missions and live like a hero in the stories. Along with the knights of Elidia, Vaughn is always the first to volunteer on a mission that sounds heroic. He is twenty four. Princess Cecelia Avington Cecelia is the youngest member of the Avington royal family and the only princess of Elidia. She has no special powers like her siblings but instead likes to live more carefree and lazy. She is very protected especially by Diandra who tries to keep her sister away from all harm. Cecelia is carefree and acts very obnoxiously around her blood related brother Vaughn. She is nineteen. Known Cities and Towns Artorianople Artorianople is the fallen capital back when Arotius Mordred was king of Odianica. Although the city remains to be a pile of ruins, many scholars come to the site to study more about the rise and fall of Artotius Mordred. Silverlight Temple The Silverlight Temple is a myth among the Elidians. They believe that it was created by the Esraikir who often us the temple as a home. What is known about the temple that it is where Saint Yessenia received the Lunar Seraph. Because of that, the Silverlight Temple is holy grounds for worshipers of Redina and people go on pilgrimage in hopes of discovering the lost Temple. Artorius Mordred Xarsuhr, the King of Tyrants and 4th demon god of the Daemonium Deus originated from Elidia. Notable Characters from Elidia * Jin Taragai * Milo Dean